


Lost and Found

by stef (yourqueen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourqueen/pseuds/stef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is fine, everything is perfectly normal- so why does it feel like its not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyes and Whiplash

**December 2nd- Today I woke up, but something’s not quite right. My life feels wrong- everything about it feels wrong. I have memories and this journal is filled as a confirmation, but something is still wrong. Here’s what I do know, my name is Castiel Novak, I am eighteen years old and my favorite color is green. Green. Forest green. The color of his eyes. I don’t remember who he is, but I know his eyes. Maybe school will help me remember.**

Starting my car I know the feel of the keys in my hand as I turn on the engine. I smile I always liked cars, but my car is nothing special to me, no this doesn't even fully feel like my car. The car I love is black and smells like him…. Wait, who? I don’t know. I can’t remember- shit today is going to give me a headache. As I drive the familiar route to Lawrence High School I feel as if on I am on autopilot. Everything is right but so wrong at the same time. I park in my spot at the school and gather my bag and books from the passenger’s seat. I notice the time: 7:40, shit I’m late, again.

Homeroom: Mrs. Mills’ law class. I think I’ll try to sneak in , if she notices I’m late she’ll skin me alive.

“Late again Castiel.” Mrs. Mills doesn't even look up from the newspaper she’s reading.

“Listen, I’m really sorry,” I rub my temples to avoid the oncoming headache, “Please don’t mark me; I can’t have another tardy this term.” I look up hopefully and put on my best smile, which through the pain from my head likely isn't as charming as I’d hope.

“Just sit down, Mr. Novak,” she sighed and then smiled, “I need a favor from you anyway.”

Shit. Today is the worst possible day to owe anyone anything; I’m already overwhelmed on my own. “Uh, okay? What is it?”

Mrs. Mills raised her voice now so that she was speaking to the whole class, “New student today, name’s Dean Winchester.”  
My headache increased and I was sure everyone in the room could hear the throbbing. That name. I know that name.

She looked back at me now, “Castiel, I’d like for you to help him find his way around the school. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Fighting through the pain I looked up at her, “Of course.” I forced a smile.

“Great! He should be down in a few minutes; he’s just getting his schedule up at the office. I want you to be very nice to him because I've known him since he was in diapers and….”

She rattled on but my head felt like it was about to explode. I knew that name; I couldn't place a face though. How did I know him?

“Oh, great, Dean! Class this is Dean Winchester, he’s the new student I mentioned.” Then she was looked at me I knew she was but I didn't want to look at the boy whose name alone made me feel close to dead. “Castiel!” Mrs. Mills raised her voice and I think I’d rather die than have that woman angry with me.

“Yeah , sorry, I…” I look up and see the new kid, Dean Winchester. Holy shit. I know him, I know I know him. He is the smell of leather and motor oil. His eyes are my favorite color green; or maybe I love green because of his eyes I honestly can’t remember. His butt looks nice when he works on his car, _the car_. The car I’d thought about earlier this morning. I don’t know this boy, I've never seen him in my life. Yet, I would trust him with my life. Who the hell is he?


	2. In The Impala

“Hi, Dean Winchester.” Dean extended his hand toward me and I took it. A shock ran through my body like I was physically rejecting his presence. I look up at Dean, who is in return looking down at our hands as if they’d offended him.

“What the hell was that?” Dean is looked at me confused and slightly amused.

“I have no idea, sorry.” I mumble hoping to get away from this boy before I burst with the need to remember him. I need to remember who he is. I know him from somewhere.

“So, what’s your name?” Dean is smiling at me now as if I’m the most amazing person in the world and I want nothing more than to grab him by the hand and run to that beautiful car I’m sure he owns and kiss him senseless. Wait, what the fuck?

“I’m Castiel, Castiel Novak.” I shake my head in hopes to get rid of any inappropriate thoughts and get back to what’s important, remembering Dean Winchester.

“Mrs. Mill’s would it be alright for me to show Dean around now?” I’m sure she’ll say no because that would mean that Dean and I would miss her first class, but I need to get Dean alone. I need to talk to him.

Then Dean speaks up, “Come on Jody, it’ll be good for me to know my way around the school.”

Mrs. Mills is looking at Dean, she lets out a deep sigh, “Dean Winchester you will be the death of me. Fine. Fine, go and miss my first class with you.” her face now stern she looks at me, “And Castiel, keep him out of trouble.”

Now that we’re out of the room I can see Dean grinning, “What?” I ask him.

“Oh nothing, Jody’s just such a pushover.” Dean smiles toward the ground and then looks back up at me. “So what’s good to see around here?”

I smile at him, “Oh you know, smelly locker rooms, poisonous cafeteria food, evil teachers, pretty much all the high school standards.” Dean smiles back at me now, “What do you have for classes we can go find those so you’re not lost when I leave you.”

Dean feigned astonishment “What? You’re leaving me? No, I’m sorry Castiel, that’s not allowed I’m kidnapping you for the day.” He winked at me and smiled again.

“I’m okay with that.” I reply

“Yeah? Don’t you have classes to go to?” Dean asked

I grinned  “Nah, why worry about one day of classes. Staying with you will be way more fun.”

Dean looks taken aback, “Well okay then, let’s leave this hellhole.”

Now it’s my turn to be surprised, “Leave? And do what? You can’t miss your first day of school.” I can’t believe that he’s ready to just up and ditch all his classes on his first day.  

“I sure as hell can, and I’m going to. And…. You already said you’d come with me.” Dean smiles wide at his victory.

He grabs my hand and nearly runs for the door. We run outside and get into his car. The car I remembered this morning. I’m shoved into the passenger’s seat and Dean bolts for his seat. He drives fast, at least 20 over the speed limit at all times. Any sign of a smile has left his face, he looks deadly serious now.

“Dean, where are we going?” I ask after about ten minutes of silence.

He looks at me and I see fear cross through those green eyes, “Far the fuck away Cas. I don’t know what going on, but I didn’t feel safe to talk at the school.”

The harshness and familiarity in his voice catches me off guard, “What the hell are you talking about? Do I know you, because you seem to know me but I’m lost here. Also did you just call me Cas?”

Dean slammed on the breaks, “You don’t know me!?”

I thought about how all morning I’d been aching to remember this boy, “No all I remember about you before today is this car and liking your butt, so unless you’re an ex-boyfriend I’ve forgotten about I’ve got nothing.”

Dean dropped his head back against his head rest and turned off the car. “Shit. Shit shit shit” he’s looking back up at me now, “Okay aside from a strange blatancy in your sexual thoughts of me, what do you remember?”

“Your eyes.” I reply immediately and then recoil, “That sounded gayer than necessary, sorry. I remember your car, the way you smell, umm…” I’m straining my brain for anything else to say, anything else I can remember. “I remember hell, finding you when you seemed so far gone. I saw your soul and I knew you were special, not just to the plan of my Father, but to me.” My head feels like it might burst at any moment. I lean it against the dashboard and feel like I might faint at any moment.

“Shit, Cas, look at me. Are you okay? I need you here with me buddy.” Dean sounds like he’s crying and my heart nearly breaks. I look back up at him.

“Sorry, it’s just a lot. I don’t think I was meant to remember you. What’s going on?” I hold my head as if I could hold it together.

Dean evens his voice out and speaks softly to me, “Okay, Cas, listen I’m going to tell you about me and you, the real you, and you have to try to remember. My name is Dean Winchester. You met me when you brought me back to life, ha you ‘gripped me tight and raised me from perdition’ and you could do that because you’re an angel.”

I smile up at him, “I thought we weren’t flirting anymore now that we left the school.”

Dean’s face goes blank, “That wasn’t a flirtation Cas, you are an actual angel of the Lord. And uh yeah so we defeated the apocalypse together, we went to purgatory together, and now we’re doing this- whatever the hell this is- together, and I really don’t want to do this without you.”

I remember, I remember so much every minute of the apocalypse, the feeling of a million leviathan inside of me, the shame I felt in purgatory, all the way up to curing Dean of his bad case of demon. “Dean! I remember!” I pause, “Why the hell are we teenagers?”

Dean laughs and slaps my back “I have no fucking clue, but I’m so glad I’m not alone in this. Sammy can’t remember a damn thing, it might not even be him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay weird immediate update, sorry about that but I just wanted to finish off the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I love feed back, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
